Raven's Guide to Flirting
by AjStarlet
Summary: Raven can't help it. Beast Boy thinks she probably hates him, and now Raven had decided...To make a plan to show Beast Boy that it's the exact opposite! This is Raven's guide on getting your boy! WARNING: It will probably fail if you wish to attempt this. :D A BBxRae BBRae one-shot! Whoooo!


**So, I have been seeing The Beast Boy Guide things, like 30 of them, but I have never seen a Raven's Guide. So...I made one! x3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Raven's Guide to Flirting**

Hello. I'm Raven. The majesty of magic. The Dark Titan.

Or that's what my fans call me.

Anyways, I thought I would share to you this guide. But only as an experiment to see if I can actually do this. So as you all know, there are rumors about Beast Boy and I. That we're romantically involved with each other.

That's not true!

At least, _he _probably doesn't like me. I do.

I know, I could go check and see who he loves or whatnot, but, that would require me to go into a deep part of his soul, and I can't do that. It would be obvious (he would know I was doing it), trespassing his privacy, and besides, what if he's in love with Gizmo or something?

I don't want to find out the guy I have true feelings for is gay!

Continuing on, he thinks I probably hate him or something. He knows I care, but, he probably thinks he annoys me _all _the time. It's just that I want to cause him pain for making me feel like this.

Ha.

So, let's see if I can flirt, and let's see if it works.

Wish me good luck. I will need it.

**Step 1:**

**Bat your eyes and play with your hair, according to _Seventeen. _ I may or may not own a copy of the magazine.**

"Heeyyy, Beast Boy," I greeted. My voice sounded like I was trying so hard to sound upbeat, which I was. Usually, he's the one to greet me, so, he jumped a bit from the couch. We were all alone, and I was glad.

He looked nervous. "Oh, hey, Rae," he replied.

I was about to snap at him for saying my nickname, since he says it so adorably I want to hurt him for making me squeal inside, but then I stopped. That's unattractive. "Yeah." I just responded, and sat down awkwardly next to him.

Silence.

Uncomfortable silence.

"Um, so, are you okay?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, and tried to ignore his dashing, handsome, perfect, sparkling, twinkling, amazing, breathtaking, beautiful, cute, adorable, exhilarating green eyes. "Yes, I'm fine," I said, and then forced a giggle.

His eyes widened when I pulled my hood down, began to repeatedly bat my eyes, and run my fingers through my hair.

"Why...Why are you doing that?" he questioned, looking scared.

I stopped. My cheeks burned, and I began to get my hand out of my hair when it got stuck. "Um..." I used my powers to untangle it, and then like never before I was blushing furiously. Things began to blow up.

Beast Boy jumped up. "What's going on?!" he gasped.

"Um, BB," I drawled out his nickname. He stopped panicking when he was in shock that I used his nickname. "I...You know what, I'm just going to go."

And so, I levitated out of there, my hair messy from my playful hair touching and my eyes red from my eyelashes scraping on them.

**Step 2:**

**Be confident. According to _Girl Code__. _Hey, that show isn't sucky.**

Later that night I stepped into the kitchen, and saw Beast Boy was making something. "Hey, let me help," I said, and he turned around. "I'm pretty good at..." I checked at what he was making. "Making cupcakes."

His cheeks reddened. "Y-You won't tell the guys, will you?" he asked.

"Why? Oh, yeah, guys shouldn't bake or something," I shrugged. "Whatever. Just let me help."

"You sure sound confident," he said. I better._  
_

But, the thing is, I have no idea how to cook or bake. So, I sighed of relief when I saw Beast Boy was only icing them right now. "This shouldn't be hard." I muttered under my breath, and helped him.

His actually looked professional, but, mine looked like Godzilla poop.

Beast Boy patted my back awkwardly. "Yours is...decent," he said.

I shook my head. "Screw this shit," I snarled. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" And then all my of my cupcakes looked even better than his. I smirked.

"I love the way you do things." He chuckled, his cheeks having a light pink on them.

My cheeks burned. "Thanks." I replied, and began to try to bat my eyes at him. He looked confused, asked me if I was having a seizure, and then I quickly walked away before I smashed something.

**Step 3:**

**Show him you're good at doing stuff. According to Bumble Bee.**

I was reading a book, trying to show Beast Boy my reading skills, but they were too busy playing volleyball as we were on the roof. It's not easy making reading a talent and showing it off.

So, I looked at them playing volleyball. Starfire swiftly hit the ball over the net.

"Good shot, Star!" Beast Boy called.

My fingers began to clutch my book rather hard, and I got up. I took my cloak off, and cleared my throat. Everyone stopped playing.

If Starfire can be good at playing volleyball...I can. "May I play?" I asked, trying to get the uneasiness out of my voice.

Fortunately for me, I'm the master of masking emotions and they just looked confused. Beast Boy grinned. "Totally!" he replied, and then saw that the numbers would be uneven. "Can someone please just take a break for Raven?!"

Starfire clapped her hands excitedly. "I will!" she cheered. "I wish for Raven to have fun!"

And so, just like that, I was on Beast Boy's team. I had only played volleyball a few times, when I was forced to, and...I never really...did anything. So, the ball began to come my way, I did that thingy with putting your two hands together and pushed force on it.

It landed right on Robin's face.

"Whooaaa!" Beast Boy chuckled. "Rae got you good!"

I grinned.

**Step 4:**

**Try to be sexy. Okay, I know what you're thinking...Me? Be Sexy? But apparently Jinx said it helps. So, let's try it. (And then fail)**

The next day, after the surprisingly fun game of volleyball, Beast Boy and I had a friendly conversation.

"Wow, Raven," Beast Boy cut into our conversation about pop culture. I sat up straighter suddenly. "You're putting a lot of effort into our friendship, aren't you?" he seemed nervous again.

I forced a tiny smile. "Yeah, I guess." Wait...I should smile seductively! So, I did. I even added a wink.

I guess I actually did that right, because his cheeks heated up and he began to stutter like a maniac. I excused myself, and began to sway my hips as I walked into the kitchen.

I sensed his unease, and I felt bad. Poor kid.

Stopping on the sexiness (I can't even believe this), I grabbed a water bottle for me. I grabbed him a soda, too, just for extra points. He thanked me when I sat down. We just sat there, drinking in silence.

I even began to shake a little, my body feeling all fuzzy from all these feelings. But, I began to settle down a bit.

Until I accidentally spilled a whole lot of water on my already skin tight leotard. My eyes widened as the material had the water seep down, and...well, freaking outline almost every little feature on my body.

I locked eyes with Beast Boy, who was sweating and trying so hard to look. "I'm just going to go," I said awkwardly, and began to walk off.

I heard him say, in a squeak, "Please."

**Step 5**:

**Just be nice. **

That night, Beast Boy and I did not look at each other in the eyes.

I felt guilty, for whatever reason, but I cleared my throat. The other Titans were clearly noticing our recent new ways of our relationship. "Beast Boy, would you like some more tofu?" I asked, my voice a little more sweet than usual.

He jumped, and knocked the chair down. "I-I-uh, um uuhhh, I..." He stammered. All of us just looked at him in surprise. What is so bad?! "S-s-sure, R-Raven...heh..." He picked his chair back up.

"is everything okay?" Cyborg asked.

"EVERYTHING IS FINE I DID NOT SPILL THE WATER I SWEAR!" he squeaked.

My eyes widened.

So, _he _was the one who felt guilty about the...accident earlier. I was just so nervous the bottle dropped and spilled on my uniform.

"What water?" Robin asked.

I quickly gave Beast Boy some more tofu, and even a soda. I put my hand on his, and conjured up a smile. "There you go. Have a nice dinner, Beast Boy," I said, and then left, leaving them all baffled.

**Step 6:**

**Screw it. Just be obvious! I don't know what to do anymore!  
**

"Hey, um, Raven, can we talk?" Beast Boy asked the next morning. I was meditating on the roof, but also trying to think of ways on how to be obvious, but not scarily obvious.

I stopped levitating, surprised, and nodded. "Sure, what about?" I asked, with a monotone.

His cheeks reddened. "I, uuuuuhhhh...about yesterday..."

"...Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I have for the past 2 years, and dammit, I sometimes daydream about marrying you."

I waited for awhile. Oh, good job on not being scary.

At least I was obvious.

He just stared at me, his jaw dropped. But then, he smiled. "I daydream about that, too!" he beamed.

**xxx**

So there you go, guys.

Yes, Beast Boy said that, and now let's just say as I tell you this, Beast Boy and I are drawing his tuxedo and my wedding dress. "You made it too frilly," I tell him.

"You made my tux ALL black," he whined. "I think our wedding should be a happy day..."

"Shut up. We just started dating." I stated.

He smiled, and kissed my cheek, making my stern face soften and blush. "I love the way you do things," he said.

If I say so it myself, I think my plan turned out quite nicely.

* * *

**I hope you guys loved this! :D Thanks for reading! **

**Please review! :3**


End file.
